unexpected_and_unplannedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsi Kohler
Kelsi Marie Kohler is the main character in the 'Unexpected and Unplanned' book by GallifreyGod. Kelsi is a pretty average girl. Although she isn't popular, she's very intelligent. Wherever she is, you're most likely to see her with her nose in a textbook, studying vigorously so she can achieve the life she has planned out for herself. Although she is usually a very well behaved girl, one night her best friend convinces her to blow off some steam and go to a party. After making the mistake of getting intoxicated, she ends up chatting with Football Captain and popular boy, Winn Wilson. One thing leads to another and she finds out that her life is forever changed. She's pregnant. Book Description: '''If you looked up "'''the girl next door" in the dictionary, Kelsi Kohler's picture would be there. She wasn't the most popular girl at John F. Kennedy High School, nor was she the the prettiest or the funniest; she was just Kelsi. She wouldn't consider herself mediocre,'' no,'' she was just... underwhelming? She knew she lacked pizzazz and finesse, but she was okay with that. She was content with her life. She had good grades, a best friend, a nice family, what else did she need? Well, she'd find out soon enough. --- Kelsi Kohler lives in Buffalo, New York. She lives in the Kohler Residency, which is a part of the McLendon Cul-De-Sac. She attends John F. Kennedy High School and lives next to Aspen. In Chapter One, Kelsi finds out that she has accidentally gotten pregnant. She attended a party 6 weeks earlier by persuasion of Aspen, and partook in a drunken one night stand with the high school golden boy, Winn Wilson. Kelsi is terrified that her parents, Will and Valerie Kohler are going to throw her out. Much to her surprise, they are supportive as they had gone through teen parenthood themselves. In the beginning, Winn is unsupportive of Kelsi's choice to follow through with the pregnancy. He is then convinced by his mother, Tess, not to follow in his father, Scott's footsteps of abandonment. In Chapter Three, Winn and Kelsi visit the doctor and hear the heartbeat for the first time. Winn then asks Valerie if he can talk to Kelsi alone. They go out to a local restaurant and Winn tells Kelsi that he would like to be in the baby's life. Kelsi and Winn decide to be friends as they work through the hardships of teen pregnancy. In Chapter Four, Winn's jealous ex, Jasmine Soutas notices he is hanging around Kelsi. She believes they are hiding something and she wants to get to the bottom of it. Winn invites Kelsi to his football game that night. Jasmine and her friends Addison and Madison Matlin begin to antagonize Kelsi and Aspen. Kelsi's grandparents, Anne and Timothy Kohler decide to visit Buffalo for a long weekend in Chapter Five. They then find out about Kelsi's unexpected pregnancy and are rather angry. Valerie sits down with Kelsi and explains that when she was pregnant with Kaydi Kohler in high school, Will's parents were less than supportive. She explains that they wanted their son to give Kaydi up for adoption but the teens chose against it. Valerie also explains that her in-laws are more likely to be scared for Kelsi than they are to be angry. In Chapter Six, Kelsi suffers a threatened miscarriage which the doctor believes may be caused by stress, but they find out later it was caused by a placental disorder. On her way to the hospital, she calls Winn in a panic to which he rushes over to be with her. When the doctor performs an sonogram, showing them that their baby is actually fine, Winn is so overcome with emotions and he kisses Kelsi. In Chapter Seven, Kelsi refuses to talk about the kiss when Winn wants to discuss it. Kaydi then tells her sister that she believes Winn is developing feelings for her but Kelsi doesn't think that is realistic. Winn can see how stressed Kelsi is, so he decides to take her out for a day at the mall. The two stumble upon a baby store and decide to go in. She explains that she feeling very close to the baby yet, so the thought of shopping for it seems odd. He starts looking at clothes and becomes excited, trying to convince her to be excited as well. While checking out what they purchased, the cashier seems unsettled about the fact that they are so young. After the cashier makes snide remarks, Winn stands up for himself and Kelsi, explaining that he is proud to be a dad. In Chapter Eight, rumors begin to spread about Kelsi's unconfirmed pregnancy. Jasmine catches wind of this and confronts Winn. He explains to her that he isn't interested in her anymore and she doesn't take it well. She then snatches his backpack, hoping to find some sort of evidence when she comes across the sonogram photo. Kelsi sees people swarming around her locker and then finds the words 'Kelsi the Slut' written on her locker with the sonogram taped to it. The principle calls Valerie, Tess, and Mr. Soutas to the school to deal with it. Jasmine is suspended but Kelsi is still heartbroken. Kelsi takes the next day off and tries to convince her parents to let her be homeschooled, but they aren't going for it. Winn comes over after class to see if he can cheer her up, he then discusses that he has feelings for Kelsi and he would like to take her on a date. In Chapter Ten, Winn and Kelsi go on their first official date to test the waters. They talk about their future and Kelsi expresses her fear about failing their baby. Winn explains to her that his dad left when his mom when he was a baby. He also explains that he doesn't want to be absent from his child's life. Kelsi appreciates how much he wants to be involved with the baby now, knowing that the child will be loved. After the date, she comes home and talks to Will about her budding feelings for Winn. Homecoming is approaching in Chapter Eleven, and Winn asks Kelsi to be his date. He had forgotten that he previously made plans with Jasmine for homecoming and she isn't going to let him off the hook easily. Jasmine then guilts him into choosing between her and Kelsi. Kelsi tells him to go with Jasmine but something doesn't feel right about it to him. He talks to Aspen about it and she agrees that he should take Kelsi. He then shows up at her house to properly ask her and apologize for being flaky. Homecoming has arrived in Chapter Twelve and Kelsi is shocked to find out she and Winn have been nominated for homecoming king and queen. She feels unsettled that she might be in the spotlight if she wins. She and Winn arrive together and Jasmine's squad cause problems. When Kelsi finds out her drink has been spiked by Jasmine as a prank, Aspen finds out and starts a fight with Jasmine. Just as the principle tears Aspen and Jasmine apart, Aspen takes the blame so Kelsi can enjoy the night. To her surprise, she and Winn are crowned king and queen. In Chapter Thirteen, Winn finds out that his grades are declining and he may be kicked off of the football team. Kelsi offers to tutor him to help him stay on the team. While they are studying, Winn becomes discouraged and feels it is hopeless. Kelsi takes his hand and shows him that the baby is kicking. She explains that the baby should be his motivation for his grades. Shortly after, Scott Wilson shows up and a fight between him and Winn breaks out. Kelsi later finds Scott and has a heart to heart with him about Winn. He tells her that he'll leave on one condition: that she makes sure Winn sticks by her and the baby. She agrees, and Scott leaves for good. In Chapter Fourteen, which is titled Risk Part One, Kelsi begins to have anxiety about her upcoming anatomy scan. Of course, her nerves are only more fired up when she learns in health class about all the things that could go wrong during pregnancy. Winn asks if she would like him to be there for the scan and she agrees. When the day comes, the doctor finds and abnormality during the scan. In Chapter Fifteen - RIsk Part 2, Kelsi and Winn are sent to a bigger hospital for further testing. They find out that their baby is at risk for Amniotic Band Syndrome. Thankfully, the bands have not attached to the baby yet. Kelsi expresses her fears to Winn, explaining that she is scared for the baby. She tells Winn that when her mother was pregnant with Kenzi, Valerie had the same threat looming over her pregnancy. Winn decides to take her home and tries to comfort her. She is heartbroken about the news but Winn explains that he will be there every step of the way. Surprising her, Winn kisses Kelsi again. Kelsi's birthday reaches in Chapter Sixteen, and she isn't too excited about the idea of a party due to being jam packed between doctors appointments, her job, and exams. Aspen continues trying to convince her otherwise. Behind Kelsi's back, Aspen and Winn decide to throw her a surprise Birthday Party/Baby Shower at the Wilson Residency. By the end of the party, Winn asks her to officially be his girlfriend, giving her a promise ring to which she accepts. With their relationship thriving, Kelsi and Winn start to prepare further for the baby. While planning the nursery in Chapter Seventeen, they discuss living situations when they realize they've struck a problem. Kelsi wants him to be there to help her with the baby and Winn wants her to move into his house. Neither of them are able to come up with an agreement. Their parents come together to help them out of their argument. It is decided that Winn and Kelsi will move into the guesthouse of the Kohler Residency together and spend weekends at Tess' house. Kelsi waits anxiously for her next sonogram appointment to check on the babies' amniotic bands. The doctor continues to warn her about her stress levels, fearing that it might take a bigger toll on her. Kelsi realizes that Winn is scared for the baby as well and shows it by slacking off. He gets arrested for vandalism and calls Kelsi to come pick him up. She's angry and lectures him about his behavior. When he lashes out at her for being hard on him, she softens and realizes that he just as scared too. She reminds him that they are in it together and that they will be okay. In Chapter Nineteen - Rainy Day The day of Kelsi's sonogram comes and it isn't good news. The amniotic bands haven't attached but it seems that Kelsi is in the beginning stages of Placental Insufficiency. The baby is smaller than expected and the doctor worries that her placenta will stop working and the baby will go into early labor. Kelsi and Winn are terrified, but understand that she needs to take it easy. Her parents agree that it is time to switch to homeschooling so she can be off her feet. Kelsi has begun online schooling from home in Chapter Twenty but is becoming stir crazy. Aspen and Winn offer to take her to the mall for a day out and baby shopping. While they are there, Jasmine sees them and takes pictures. The photos end up online with harassing comments and rumors, striking Winn and Aspen to go over to Jasmine's and threaten her. In Chapter Twenty One, Kelsi finds out that Winn and Aspen went after Jasmine and she becomes angry that they'd put themselves in that situation. While Jasmine plays the victim and makes her and Winn look bad, Kelsi tries to think of damage control. She then decides to do a live stream video online, explaining her situation in hopes that the bullying will calm down. During Chapter Twenty Two While Kelsi struggles with finding a career to pursue, she finds a support group for young parents called A Hand to Hold Foundation. Surprising her, Winn offers to attend it with her. While they listen to the young mothers and fathers speak, they learn more about strength. Kelsi admits that she has struggled to connect her emotions to the baby, but is feeling better about it now. In Chapter Twenty Three Kelsi is bored at home while Winn is on vacation with his family. With nothing to do for a week, Kelsi starts to notice little things out of boredom. One of the things that she notices is that her father, Will,is being sneaky. She catches him coming home at 3 am, and expects the worst, thinking he is cheating. What she doesn't realize is that her dad is planning a surprise party for his and Valerie's anniversary. Kelsi then decides to help him plan it with him. In the end, a massive surprise party is planned for Valerie. The teen mother group 'A Hand to Hold' asks Kelsi to write a speech for their welcoming event in Chapter Twenty Four. She finds out that the town newspaper will be doing an article about the event and her speech. She grows nervous about speaking, knowing Jasmine's dad, John Soutas, owns that newspaper. Her parents and Winn both tell her that she should do the interview anyways to help break some of the stigma around teen parenthood. She writes an amazing speech and receives great feedback. When Kelsi starts to go into early labor in Chapter Twenty Five, she ends up in the hospital for prevention. She calls Winn to tell him she's in the hospital and he is nowhere to be seen. By the time her contractions have stopped and she's leaving for home, Winn finally shows up. Kelsi is furious that he wasn't there during the emergency and that he was out screwing around with Baron. Winn begs for Kelsi's forgiveness in Chapter Twenty Six, promising that he will never fuck up that bad again. When Kelsi is so upset that she barely talks to him, Will takes over and explains to him that what he did was wrong. Winn tells Mr. Kohler that he was scared and that he was afraid of being a dad. Will has a heart to heart father chat with him and helps him apologize to Kelsi. In Chapter Twenty Seven, Kelsi eventually forgives Winn and they prepare to move into the guest house. Winn finds out that his dream college, Baylor, is looking at him for a possible football scholarship. Kelsi is thrilled for him but he doesn't tell her that he had changed his plans and was thinking about joining the Army. He sits down with his Dax and tries to figure out what to do. He then decides to later tell her, hoping she won't be angry. During Chapter Twenty Eight, Kelsi tells her parents about Winn's thoughts on joining the military. She grapples with the idea of having to move away from her family and not seeing Winn for a while during deployment. She speaks to another mother at 'A Hand to Hold' who's partner is in the military. She decides that she wants to support his decision and gives him her blessing. In Chapter Twenty Nine, Winn is miserable after his car breaks down and he doesn't want to buy a new one due to saving for the baby. Kelsi agrees that it isn't a good time to buy one either, but only because she's buying him one for his birthday. She decides to use some of her saved money and buys a motorcycle for him. She and Aspen go on a hunt to some sketchy places to find one. She eventually finds the perfect one for him and they go out to celebrate for his birthday. In Chapter Thirty - a Fear of Flying Part 1 Kelsi reaches 35 weeks and due to her Placental Insufficiency, her doctor senses that she will go into labor at any moment. She is told that she is already 3 centimeters dilated and 50% effaced. She and Winn are sent home to try to induce her labor. After trying various activities and foods to induce labor. At the last moment, Kelsi's water breaks while walking in the park. In Chapter Thirty One - A Fear of Flying Part 2 Kelsi is rushed to the hospital and is admitted into labor & delivery. After waiting hours for her labor to progress, everything starts moving all at once. Her placenta gives out and they rush to deliver the baby. Kelsi has a breakdown in the middle of it, fearful of becoming a mother and starts to panic. Winn tries to calms her down, persuading her to follow the doctor's order to push. She delivers a small but healthy baby (Author has chosen to hide details about the baby's name and gender as well as the epilogue due to spoilers. They will be posted after the epilogue is updated.) Author's Facts About Kelsi Kohler * Kelsi is a Scorpio. * Kelsi's first boyfriend was Winn Wilson. * Kelsi wants to be a college professor. * Kelsi has known Aspen for her entire life. * Kelsi was on an elementary mathletes team. * Kelsi drives a black 2014 Chevy Traverse which once belonged to her parent. * Kelsi is trilingual, fluent in English, Spanish, and ASL. * Kelsi gave birth in Oishei Children's Hospital, which is where Tess Wilson also works. * Kelsi is the only pregnancy that Will and Valerie planned. * Kelsi and Winn chose not to find out the sex of the baby due to the thrill of surprise. * Kelsi didn't know if she wanted kids before she found out she was pregnant. * Kelsi wanted Aspen as the baby's godmother because she knew she would love the baby as her own. * Kelsi is Spanish descent on Val's side and Polish/British descent on Will's side. * Kelsi had a hunch about the baby's gender during her pregnancy, and she was correct. * Kelsi doesn't like to ask for money from her parents, even though they are wealthy. * Kelsi's Myers-Briggs Personality is ISFJ-T * Kelsi is a 4.0 GPA student, but struggles with trigonometry the most. * Kelsi's favorite color is red, but her bedroom walls are purple. * Kelsi's favorite show is The Golden Girls, and her favorite character is Sophia. Category:Characters Category:Kohler Residency